Flame
by Sera1
Summary: After hearing his friends talk about him behind his back, Davis flees to the Digiworld. There, he meets someone that will change his whole life. Davis/? pairing. A must read for Davis fans. Slight Davis-bashing in the beginning. Please, R&R!
1. Broken Hearts...

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I would be rolling in dough. I'm not rolling in dough, so I must not own Digimon.

Me: Okay, this is going to be a slightly Davis bashing fic in the beginning, but will turn into a Davis/? Romance later on.

Firethroat (My Charizard muse): *Opens mouth to tell who it will be. *

Vurso (My Dragonite muse): *Water guns him. * Don't even think about it.

Firethroat: *Sulks. *

Vurso: Sera doesn't know yet if she'll include any other pairings in the fic, but, if she does, it will be one or more of the following: TK/Kari, Joe/Mimi, Tai/Sora, and/or Ken/Yolie.

Firethroat: Don't flame us because we all like those pairings, or I'll flamethrower you right back.

Vurso: And don't even think about flaming us because of who Sera is pairing Davis with. We didn't make you read this fic. 

Me: Thanks you guys. Okay, now, on with the fic!

Vurso: Oh, and this fic is about four or five years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Davis , TK, Kari, etc, are all 17 in this fic.

*********************

Davis walked into the school, happy as ever. He just knew that he would finally get Kari to notice him today, and TA would be out of the running! He had managed to really insult his older sister that morning, and he had gotten the last pancake. He was on top of the world.

He sat through his classes, fidgeting because he wanted to get out of school, so that he could start impressing Kari. When the bell finally rang, he jumped out of his seat, and jogged out of the room and down the halls to his locker. He stuffed his books in there, delighted because it was a Friday, and none of the teachers had given out homework, for once.

"I'm not saying he doesn't mean well, but you have to admit, he is kinda annoying sometimes."

Davis froze. That sounded like Kari. He wondered who she was talking about. He crept silently over to the intersection of the hallways, and listened in on the conversation going on just around the corner.

"Make that, he can be a total jerk sometimes." Davis identified that voice as Yolie's.

Another voice, which sounded like TE's, jumped in. "Come on, you two. Davis isn't that bad."

__

They're talking about me… Davis thought in horror. _I guess they really don't like me…_

"He does have a big ego, I'll admit, but he can be a nice guy sometimes." Kari again.

"Meaning, he's a big-headed egotistical jerk all the time."

__

Trust Yolie to put it bluntly… Davis thought sadly.

"Unfortunately, I have to admit, I sometimes wish that he wasn't around."

That was all that was needed. Davis jerked away from the wall, tears welling in his eyes.

Instinct took over, and he found himself running down the halls, and into the computer lab. He quickly turned on a computer, and waited impatiently while it warmed up. He brought up the gate to the Digital World, and unclipped the blue D-3 from his belt. He traveled with it everywhere, and now he was glad that he did.

He held up his D-3 to the screen, and choked out, "Digi-port open!" With that, he was sucked into the screen with a flash of bright light.

***

Davis landed with a jar, but he didn't care. He just took a moment to steady himself on his feet, and then took off running. He didn't look where he was going, except to make sure that he didn't run into anything. Besides, his eyesight was so blurred with tears, that it didn't really make much difference.

His foot caught on a tree root, and he tripped, his body slamming into the ground. He lay there sobbing, not caring if a Digimon came along and decided that he would make a great snack.

"What's wrong with you?" Davis ignored the voice, and just continued crying.

Something thumped his back, and the same voice said, "I was talking to you, now answer. What's wrong with you?"

Davis blinked the tears out of his eyes, and looked up. He was almost nose to nose with a Flamedramon.

"Flamedramon? How did you get here? And how did you digivolve without my D-3 and D-Terminal?"

The Flamedramon blinked. "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life. What are you, anyways?"

Davis's brain registered now that the voice of this Flamedramon was female. "Oh… I thought you were someone I knew…" He tried to stand, but stumbled and almost fell.

The Flamedramon caught him. "Fair enough. So, who are you, what are you, and what are you doing here?"

Davis decided to answer the questions in order. "My name is Davis, I'm a human Digi-destined, and I'm here because I'm not welcome anywhere else."

"Well, Davis, you're in my territory, so that makes you not welcome here, either." The Flamedramon said harshly.

Davis's eyes threatened to spill over with tears again, but he managed to not cry. "That doesn't surprise me… I'm not wanted anywhere… not by my friends, not by my family, not by anybody…" With that, he straightened his back, and walked off.

He was surprised when the Flamedramon walked beside him. "Looks like we have the same story. I'm an outcast, too. Just because I'm a Flamedramon…" She said bitterly.

"I think it's cool that you're a Flamedramon." Davis told her.

"You do?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because my Digimon partner, Veemon, can Digivolve into a Flamedramon." He replied.

"Oh… I thought I was the only one that could…" She mused. "By the way, I might as well tell you my name."

"I didn't know that Digimon had names, besides Flamedramon or whatever." Davis said, surprised to have learned something new about Digimon.

"You'd be surprised. Most of us do, although we don't really tell others a lot."

Davis nodded. "I wonder if Veemon has a name..." He mused.

"Anyways, the name is Flame." The Flamedramon said.

"Nice name." Davis said.

"I like it, so that's all that matters to me." Flame replied.

Davis nodded, and they walked for a while in silence.

It was broken when Flame said, "This is the end of my territory."

Davis was surprised that they had gotten there so fast, but he assumed that either she had a small territory, or they had been near the edge of it. "I guess this is where we part ways."

Flame nodded. "Where are you going, anyways?"

"Anywhere that's not home." Davis said bitterly. "I'm never going back there again."

"What happened?" Flame asked.

"I heard my friends talking about me behind my back, and they said that it would be better if I wasn't around..." Davis said, not looking Flame in the eyes, so that she wouldn't see him starting to cry again. He didn't know why, but it seemed important for Flame to not see him crying.

He didn't manage to keep back the tears, and stood there, silently crying. He was about to walk on, when he felt something hugging him.

He blinked the tears out of his eyes, and found that it was Flame hugging him.

"You can stay here. You need a place to go, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't offer you a place to stay." She said softly.

"Thanks…" It seemed that that was the only thing he could stay. But Flame didn't need words. She saw in his eyes pure gratitude.

Davis, for the first time, truly looked Flame in the eyes. There, he saw emerald pools of green, lightly sprinkled with blue and gold. He felt he could drown in those eyes.

"Come on. It's almost dark." Flame's voice broke him out of his semi-trance.

He blinked, and said shakily, "Y-yeah…"

Flame looked slightly irritated. "My cave is on the other side of my territory. There's no way we can make it there before dark, at your pace."

Davis thought for a few seconds, and said, "Then I guess we better get walking."

Flame had a thoughtful look on her face. "I have a better idea." With that, she picked Davis up, and slung him around, so that he landed on her back. "Hold on."

Davis did as she said, grabbing her shoulders in his hands and wrapping his legs around her slim waist, so that she was carrying him piggyback style. He was still slightly stunned from what she had done.

Once Davis had a good hold, Flame jumped into the trees, and proceeded jumping from the branches of one tree to another. Davis had to admit, it was a pretty fast way to travel. They were going more than three times as fast as he could run on the ground.

At that rate, it was only ten minutes before they reached a cave in the side of a cliff. Flame dropped to the ground, and Davis carefully climbed off of her back. He followed her inside the cave.

It was easily large enough for the both of them, and there were some alcoves in the walls, which held some food, such as mushrooms. There was something like a slanted through in the stone in the back of the cave, and a small stream of water ran though it. In the middle of the cave floor was a small fire, which was almost out.

Flame put a couple of logs on the fire, and took out some mushrooms. Davis helped her to put them on two sticks, shish-kabob style. They held them over the now larger fire, and their dinner was soon done.

"This is good." Davis said between mouthfuls. He had had to restrain myself from laughing when he saw that Flame ate in much the same way as he did.

Flame nodded, her mouth full of mushroom.

It wasn't long before their dinner was all eaten, and the mushrooms had been surprisingly filling, for such a small amount.

When they were finished with their dinner, Flame produced a large amount of dried leaves, grass, and other things that Davis couldn't identify. They were some kinds of plants, anyways.

Flame put the dried… things… on the floor of the cave near the fire, but not near enough that it would catch fire. "You can sleep here." She told Davis.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm used to sleeping on the floor of the cave." She replied.

"You don't have to." Davis argued. "You can sleep there for the night. I can sleep anywhere."

Flame sighed. "Let's compromise. We'll both sleep there."

Davis nodded. "Okay." There was enough of the dried plants for them both to sleep there.

Flame took the side near the cave wall, and Davis took the side near the fire.

So, they both fell asleep, back to back, like old friends.

***

When Davis woke up, he yawned and stretched. He froze when he noticed that he wasn't in his room, but relaxed when he remembered the events that had taken place the day before. He turned to look at his new friend, to find that she was still asleep.

For the first time, Davis was able to get a good look at Flame. She looked a lot like Flamedramon, but different. She was thinner, and looked a lot more graceful. She had streaks of silver on her blue and white skin, with gold tipping her ears and tail. The blade on her helmet looked different than the blade on Flamedramon's helmet, and he figured that it was an alloy of silver, gold, and steel. (Firethroat: Sera thinks that Davis is smarter than he lets on, and he's older now, so she made him smart enough to figure that stuff out.) Davis assumed that she was very pretty, by Flamedramon standards.

Davis decided to repay Flame for her kindness, and got up and went outside to get some more mushrooms.

He found a large amount of non-poisonous ones, and he even managed to catch a fish for breakfast. By the time he got back, Flame was awake. She smiled at him in thanks for getting breakfast, and they started cooking the food.

Later, Flame showed him around her territory, carrying him on her back, like she had the day before. Davis's second guess was right. Flame had a large territory.

That was how Davis spent the next few days. Staying with his new friend, exploring, helping to find food, and helping to dissuade other Digimon that wanted to take Flame's territory.

The days became weeks, and the weeks turned into a month, and then two. Davis was happy, although he kinda missed his friends and family, he had a new home, and a new friend.

He knew that it couldn't last.

*********************

Me: Okay, done with the first chapter!

Firethroat: Finally.

Vurso: In case you haven't figured it out by now, this is going to be a Davis/Flame pairing.

Firethroat: If you flame us because of that, then I'll just flame you right back.

Vurso: We didn't make you read this fic, so don't flame us just because you don't like it.

Me: If you do like it, then please tell me!

Vurso: And don't expect the next chapter unless Sera gets ten POSITIVE reviews, each from different people.

Firethroat: Review, people. And if you aren't nice to Sera, I'll send a flamethrower in the direction of your butts.

Me: *Slaps forehead. * Firethroat…

Firethroat: What? What did I say?

Vurso: Just please review.


	2. Message

Firethroat: I can't believe you're continuing this fic.

Vurso: We promised.

Me: Anyways, here's chapter 2! And sorry that it took so long, but my muses were out of inspiration for a while.

Firethroat: Sorry…

Vurso: We don't own digimon.

Me: Okay, now on with the fic!

*********************

"Hey, you two. Listen up." Davis and Flame both looked up, to see an annoyed looking Impmon perched in a tree above their heads.

"What is it? Whatever it is, say it and get out of our territory." Flame growled.

"Chill sugar. Don't shoot the messenger. I just have to tell all the Digimon I see to get to Infinity Mountain, and quick." With that, the Impmon bounded off through the trees.

Davis and Flame exchanged a puzzled look.

"What was that all about?"

Flame shrugged. "I dunno. Must be important, though."

"Yeah. We better get going." Davis replied.

Flame nodded and ducked her shoulder, a habit she had picked up. Davis made a practiced leap, and landed on her back. He quickly wrapped his legs around her waist, and his arms loosely around her neck. Flame's tail provided the rest of the support he needed.

"Let's go, then."

Flame nodded and took to the trees. Their territory was on the edge of File Island, but they didn't have too far to go. They were near the border of their territory closest to Infinity Mountain.

As Flame leapt from tree to tree, they saw other Digimon making their way to the mountain, as well. Davis pressed closer to Flame's back when they spotted any other Digimon. He was still wary of any other Digimon, besides Flame. The Impmon hadn't been a threat, and he had quickly left. Davis hadn't had time to be afraid.

Even though they were relatively close to the mountain, and Flame was a fairly fast traveler, it still would take them a while to reach the mountain. In that time, Davis dozed off.

Flame knew when Davis was asleep, and immediately changed her pace to a smoother one, so that there would be no chance of him falling off.

While she traveled, Flame thought about the past couple of months. Before she had found Davis, her life had been nothing but, find food, and defend her territory.

But, ever since that fateful day, her life suddenly felt as if it had meaning. Davis filled the void in her that she never knew she had. For the first time in her life, she had a friend.

But, there was something wrong. She reflected on something that puzzled her. About how she felt in the quiet moments with her friend, when there was no action, and nothing to keep her mind occupied, so that it was free to wander. To think about how life would be if she and Davis were more than just friends. She always forced the thoughts out of her mind. He was a human, and she was a Digimon. Completely different species. It was ludicrous to even think about it. She forcefully put the thought out of her mind once more, and concentrated on traveling.

Even with the common goal, Flame sometimes had to growl off another Digimon that decided to throw their weight around. Fortunately for both Flame and Davis, it was all bluff. They had learned the hard way that it was difficult for Flame to battle while carrying Davis. It had nearly cost both of them their lives, and Flame had been laid up with injuries for a week. But she had won, thankfully. Otherwise they would both be dead, and that was not something that appealed to either of them.

By the time they reached Infinity Mountain, Flame, who was in excellent shape, needed a break. Davis used her back as a springboard, and, with the ease of practice, landed without stumbling. It had taken them over a month to get that right, and, in the mean time, Davis had a lot of bruises.

Flame flopped down on the grass, tired. Davis sat down next to the Flamedramon's head, and gently placed her head in his lap. Flame sighed happily as he gently stroked her ears.

They stayed that way for over an hour, while Flame regained her strength for the long climb ahead. And, although neither would ever admit, they both truly enjoyed the time they spent together…

For they had fallen in love…

*********************

Me: We're so sorry this took so long…

Firethroat: We'll make it up by getting the next chapter out soon.

Vurso: With no review limit, so it will come out regardless.

Me: Please don't kill us for taking so long.


	3. Discovery

Me: We're sorry that this took so long, but I lent Firethroat to another author, so it's been only Vurso here.

Vurso: And that finally means some peace and quiet around here.

Me: Uh… yeah… anyways, we don't own Digimon. And as for those of you complaining about the pairing, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS, YOU KNOW!

Vurso: Now, on with the fic!

*********************

After about an hour, Flame's muscles had recovered, and she was ready for the grueling climb ahead.

Davis leapt up onto her back, and held on tight. Flame crouched, then leapt up onto the trail above their heads. She measured the distance from where they stood to the trail above them, and jumped again.

In this manner, she and Davis slowly made their way up the side of Infinity Mountain.

When Flame began panting about halfway up, Davis offered to get down and walk, but Flame didn't like the idea.

"You're not used to mountain climbing, and another Digimon could easily decide you were a nice snack." She turned her head, so that she could see Davis with one eye. "You're my friend. I don't want to loose you."

Davis smiled, and said nothing more on the subject.

After that very brief rest, Flame went on.

Flame was panting hard by the time they reached the top, and Davis doubted if she would have been able to go another ten feet as they finally pulled themselves over the top. Davis had finally refused to let her carry him anymore about fifty feet back, and he was glad for the decision. Flame looked exhausted.

After stopping for another rest, they started up a mild slope to the very top. Other Digimon were crowding around them, and Davis pressed close to Flame, shivering slightly. She gave him a tiny, reassuring hug, and he smiled thinly back at her.

It didn't take them long to reach the top, and they looked down into a large depression. Digimon were arranging themselves all over the sides, and there were some humans and Digimon at the very bottom, but it was too far away for Davis to tell if he knew them or not.

Something deep inside him told him chillingly that he did.

They waited for another hour, while they waited for stragglers to arrive. Flame took this time to get a good, long rest in, while Davis tried to not think about who could be at the bottom.

***

Finally, the arrivals stopped coming, and everyone looked expectantly at the figures at the bottom.

A voice that made Davis shiver shouted, faintly, "We're looking for a friend of ours! His name is Davis, he's a human, and he has reddish hair and brown eyes! Have any of you seen him?!"

__

Kari… He thought as he hid, shivering, behind Flame. She gave him a questioning look, and then one of understanding as thing clicked.

"Uh-oh…" Davis said as he looked up. The Digimon all around them were pointing straight at him.

"Flame, please, we have to go." Wordlessly, she nodded, and he jumped up to her back.

Unfortunately, he wasn't hanging on properly, and fell off backwards when Flame jumped.

It was this moment that the Digi-Destined decided to arrive.

Davis hurriedly stood, and backed away. Veemon rushed at him, intending to hug him, and he run away backwards. He fell as he tripped over something after a few paces.

Veemon was about to reach him, the others not far behind, when suddenly a red, white, blue, and yellowish form stood over him, growling. The Digi-Destined came to an abrupt stop, not sure what to do, when faced with an extremely pissed Flamedramon. They looked between Veemon and the new Flamedramon, confused.

"Flame!" Davis gasped. "You came back!"

"I never left, silly. It was just a matter of actually stopping once I got going." Davis was standing now, and he hid behind his friend.

"Davis." He looked toward Tai, the one that had spoken. "What's wrong?"

"You guys don't want me around. So I left." He said simply, trying to keep back the tears that were pricking at him behind his eyes.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" TK asked.

"I was listening that day that you said it would be better if I wasn't around!" Davis replied. Flame's growls deepened, and she looked ready to tear them all to pieces.

Yolie was murmuring something to herself, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Flame snarled.

"We weren't talking about YOU, Davis!"

"But you said my name!"

"We were talking about Davis Chiwaka!" (A/N: Made up Japanese last name, sorry if anyone actually has that last name. No offense was meant.)

"You mean the big jerk that tries to stuff everyone's head down the toilet during school?"

"That's the one." Davis's jaw fell open, and he just stood there, amazed.

"So you mean that I spent two months in the Digital World for nothing?" The Digi-Destined all nodded.

There was a strangled sound in front of him, and Davis looked up to see Flame, with a very hurt look on her face. She turned away, and began running off.

"Oh no…" Davis said, crestfallen.

"Who was that, Davis?" Ken asked.

"My best friend… I was staying with her while in the Digital World… now she hates me, because of what I said…" Davis said, miserable.

"Well, let's go after her!" Veemon said cheerfully, unhooking Davis's D-3 from his belt and putting it in Davis's hand. Davis looked down at it and smiled.

"Digi-Armor energize…" He said softly. Veemon started to glow.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!" Raidramon knelt, and Davis climbed on his back. It was a lot different from riding on Flame, though, and he missed her terribly already.

Raidramon bounded off after the Flamedramon, and Davis faintly heard behind him the sounds of Digivolution. 

Even Raidramon was having a hard time keeping up with Flame, though. But seeing the look on his partner's face, he urged himself on faster.

Raidramon looked ready to collapse by the time that they finally caught up with her. She was on a cliff, about twenty feet off the ground. Raidramon managed to rear up, so that Davis could stand on his nose and pull himself over the edge, before collapsing to rest.

Davis hesitantly walked towards Flame, and she turned away.

"Flame, please, listen to me… I didn't mean it like that… I'm actually kinda glad that I misunderstood them…"

"Why?" Flame snapped.

"Because I wouldn't have met you otherwise!" Davis retorted. "You're my best friend, and I… I care about you… a lot…" When Flame still didn't turn around, he hesitantly hugged her. She stiffened, then slowly relaxed. Flame turned her head, looking down at her only friend.

"I… I care about you, too…" She awkwardly hugged him, and they both smiled.

Davis thought of something, and said quietly, "Come with me.."

"What?"

"To the real world… I couldn't stand loosing my best friend…" Davis gave Flame a pleading look.

Flame sighed softly. "But where would I stay?"

"With me and my family, of course. My room may be a little messy, but it's big enough to make a bed for you in there. Once I clean it, of course."

Flame smiled slightly at Davis's enthusiasm. "How could I say no?"

Davis and Flame smiled as they turned to rejoin the Digi-Destined.

*********************

Me: Sorry it was so short, but we had to get it out.

Vurso: *Announcer's voice. * Tune in next time, to see how Flame adjusts to the Digital World!

Me: -_-' Right… Anyways, please review, and suggest things that could happen to Flame and Davis in the Real World!

Vurso: *Grins. * We're already planning on having an episode with ice cream…

Me: VURSO!!!!

Vurso: *Cowers. * Uh… please review…


	4. Real World Problems

Firethroat: *Yawns and stretches. * We don't own Digimon.

Me: And we really need more ideas for scenes to happen in the Real World with Flame and Davis. So this chapter will just be a transitory chapter, with Flame getting slightly used to the Real World. And you may have noticed I only said slightly. I mean, how used to the Real World could a Flamedramon get in an hour?

Vurso: Now, on with the fic, and Firethroat and I need naps. *They both go to take a nap. *

Me: *Sighs softly, sits down, and starts typing. * *Muttering under my breath about lazy, good for nothing muses. *

*********************

Flame yelped and latched onto Davis while going through the portal. As soon as they were through and in the computer room, she let go and scrambled as far from the computer as possible. Her sentiments were expressed in only five words.

"I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!!!!!"

The rest of the Digi-destined sweatdropped as Davis attempted to comfort his friend. "It wasn't that bad, now, was it?"

"YES IT WAS!!!" Davis winced as Flame's voice hit decibels that modern man has only dreamed of. He wouldn't be surprised in the least if someone heard her in the Digital World.

"Come on, you two." Davis said, speaking to Flame and DemiVeemon. "Later guys." This was directed at the rest of the Digi-destined.

"Bye Davis!"

"Oh, and Davis?" Davis turned to come face to face with the leader of the older Digi-destined, and his mentor.

"Yeah, Tai?"

"Your parents wanted me to tell you when we found you that you're grounded."

Davis face-faulted.

Flame sighed and picked up her best friend, setting him on her back. Davis automatically gripped her shoulders and wrapped his legs around her waist.

DemiVeemon experienced a surge of jealousy. Davis was _his_ partner, for crying out loud! _He_ should be the one providing the transportation. And his soft growls didn't go unnoticed by Flame, who was matching them with her own.

Davis saw the impending fight, and, hoping to ward it off, quickly grabbed DemiVeemon and plunked him down behind him. This startled Flame and DemiVeemon so much that they both stopped growling for a moment. But only a moment.

"I refuse to allow _him_ to ride on my back!" Flame snarled.

"Like I _want _to ride?" DemiVeemon growled back in his cute little chibi voice.

"STOP ARGUEING, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Davis yelled, scaring both of them into silence. Davis almost never yelled like that.

"You're both being silly. You can take turns being the transportation. Besides, DemiVeemon, you don't have enough energy right now to take us all the way home." Davis tried to reason with them.

DemiVeemon pouted and looked away, then back again after a few seconds. "Will I get something to eat when we get home?"

Davis smiled. "Yeah, little buddy." He affectionately rubbed the In-Training behind the ears.

Flame gave a tiny growl of jealousy, but knew enough to stay quiet. If getting along with DemiVeemon is what it would take to stay Davis's friend, then she would either become the little pipsqueak's friend, or die trying.

It couldn't be that hard… right?

But she had other things to worry about… like where Davis lived.

"Uh… Davis… where do you live?" Flame asked as she walked outside the school. DemiVeemon actually didn't weigh all that much, so she hardly noticed he was there. Which made it easier carrying him, if she didn't have to think about it.

"Go down till you get to Anu lane, turn right, go down till you get to Sayi street, turn left, go down about a quarter of a mile till you get to Larayi parkway, turn left again, go down till you get to the Kirena apartment complex, and we're home." (A/N: That was all made up, because I have no idea where Davis really lives, as in street and stuff. So I just made stuff up.)

Flame just gave Davis a look that said 'I am totally lost.' "And how do I know which street is which?"

"Read the signs, of course."

"Read? What's read?" Davis and DemiVeemon exchanged a look.

"So… you don't know how to read…"

"Nope."

Davis sighed. "Just follow my directions when I give them to you…"

Flame nodded, and leapt over the fence, turning left at Davis's command. She bounded down the sidewalk, often coming close to hitting someone, which left everyone but Flame a little nerve wracked. At least the world knew about Digimon now, and no one ran away screaming about monsters.

Flame suddenly shot straight up in the air with a yelp when a car honked, and was clearly expecting a fight when she landed.

"Flame! Chill! It was just a car, it won't hurt us!" Davis shouted, trying to calm the terrified Digimon down.

"You're sure?" Flame asked, never taking her eyes off the street.

"Positive. Now let's get moving. We still have a ways to go to get to my house." Crisis averted, Flame made her way down the street, only much more cautiously this time. She had thought that she would be able to deal with any Real World dangers, and she was abashed to see that Davis was more equipped to handle them, because of his knowledge of that world.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

Getting Flame to cross the street proved to be nearly impossible, though.

"I AM NOT SETTING ONE FOOT ON THAT PATH!!!!" Was Flame's main sentiment, but after being reminded that Davis and DemiVeemon would also get hurt if something happened, she finally, and very reluctantly, agreed to cross.

Unfortunately, the light for the crosswalk sign was on "Don't Walk."

Davis decided that he would try to teach Flame how to read at the nearest opportunity as they gasped for breath on the other side of the street. He did not want a repeat performance of that.

The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful, and they finally managed to get to Davis's home.

"This is it?" Flame asked while being shown Davis's room. Davis's parents had hugged him so tightly that he was pretty sure one of his ribs was cracked, and DemiVeemon had had to keep reassuring Flame that Davis was in no danger.

Davis nodded. "Yeah. This is my room. Just give me a second to clear a space, okay?"

"You might want to get out of the way…" DemiVeemon advised, hopping up on Davis's bed. Flame reluctantly joined him, and they watched the chaos.

When it was finished, Davis's room was spotless, and there was a large pallet on the floor next to Davis's bed. Luckily, Davis's parents had said it was okay if Flame stayed. They were just happy that Davis was back, safe and sound, and the fact that Flame had protected him in the Digital World helped their decision.

"Okay, Flame gets the bed, and DemiVeemon and I get the pallet." This prompted an argument from Flame, and after a heated discussion, Flame won.

While privately thinking she cheated, Davis grumbled in defeat and went to go make dinner. It was one of his new duties, now that he was grounded. He laughed at Flame's amazement when she started to look around the kitchen.

"This stuff is so cool…"

"I'll teach you how to use it, sometime. After all, you might want a snack while I'm at school, or something."

"Really?" Flame's eyes lit up at the prospect of learning how to use all the cool machines she saw.

"Yeah." Davis smiled at his friend's excitement.

"I'd like that…" Flame said softly, turning back to examine what she later found out was called a "microwave".

"Me too…" Davis murmured, going back to fixing dinner.

*********************

Me: Phew… that was a terror to write… and my muses are still snoring away, so it's up to me to ask everyone to please send in ideas for things that could happen to Flame and Davis in the Real World. They can be fun, romantic, funny, etc. Now, please review, while I go knock some sense into my two muses' heads… Also, thanks to Dark Skywater for Beta-ing.


End file.
